<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise! by liamdoesmcpe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296207">Surprise!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe'>liamdoesmcpe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Other, Surprise Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki's birthday is coming up! What will Kuroo do?</p><p>Kurotsukki oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please send your feedback or comment anything! I love interacting with readers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo's POV</p><p>Tsukki's birthday is coming up and I'm planning to go home 3 days before his special day. I'm currently at America because my whole family planned to have a vacation with our other family members who live here for a whole month. My cousins would take me to parties and such and we would all go do some trouble. Anyways, my flight's in 2 days and I'm currently with my cousin Rei so I could find a perfect present for Tsukki.</p><p>"America's nice you know." I told him.</p><p>"Yeah, but I really miss Japan too." he said not taking his eyes off the road. He was the one driving.</p><p>"Yeah, life's easier there but there's so many good stuffs here in the US."</p><p>"You got that right-Oh we're here." he parked the car.</p><p>We went to this big mall with so many shops. I bet I could find nice things here for Tsukki.</p><p>"So, where do you wanna go?" Rei asked.</p><p>"I don't really know, to be honest."</p><p>"Well, what does Tsukki-chan like?"</p><p>"Strawberries, Dinosaurs, Volleyball maybe." I said.</p><p>"Hmm, how about clothes?" Rei asked.</p><p>"He likes sweaters though, anything comfortable."</p><p>"Come on, let's go to H&amp;M." Rei said and we went there.</p><p>We went to the men's section and looked for anything that Kei would like. I saw a light blue sweater with a little dinosaur in the middle. This is perfect! Kei would really love this!</p><p>"Great! You found something!" Rei said.</p><p>"Yeah, wait just a sec I'll just pay for this." I went to the cashier and paid for the sweater.</p><p>We got out of the store and just went around the mall. I got Rei to treat me to Ice Cream. We got out and drove to Walmart so he could buy stuff for when he got back to his dorm.</p><p>"Hey Tetsurou! What do you think of this?" he held out a kids dino costume.</p><p>"Bruh, my boyfriend's like 196 cm tall." I said.</p><p>"Yeah, and you're like 195." he laughed.</p><p>Yeah, we're a tall couple. We got out of Walmart and drove back home. Apparently, his mom were cooking s lot of food since we're almost going home. God, I just wanna hug Tsukki now!</p><p>Tsukishima's POV</p><p>It has been 6 years since Kuroo and I became together. Now, I'm 22 years old and he's 24. We both work now. I work at the museum while he works at a branch of his family's company. We have been living together since my 4th year of college. We live in an apartment here at Sendai. </p><p>It's been a while since I saw him because they went to America for a month. I met his cousins and other family members through video chat. His nieces and nephews are so cute and he takes good care of them too. Most people in their family are Alphas but there are some Omegas too.</p><p>It's sad that Tetsu couldn't come to my birthday because they will come home 2 weeks after my birthday. It's okay though because he haven't seen his other family in the US for a long time. </p><p>Incoming call.....</p><p>My phone rang and it was Kuroo. I answered it and his nephew was on the screen.</p><p>"Hi Kei-kun!" his nephew, Kai, answered.</p><p>"Hello Kai, where's your uncle Tetsurou?" I asked him.</p><p>"I'm hiding from him." he whispered.</p><p>"KAI! COME OUT!" I heard Tetsu scream from the background. I chuckled while Kai tried to stop his laughter.</p><p>"GOTCHA!" Tetsu caught hin and started tickling him. He's so damn good with kids.</p><p>"Oh, hi moonshine." he said. Yeah, I don't like that nickname.</p><p>"Hey Tetsu, how's it going there?" I asked him.</p><p>"It's okay, my cousins and I are currently drinking here in the backyard." he said and showed his cousins. </p><p>"Hey Kei-chan!!" they all greeted.</p><p>"Hello! Please take care of Tetsu, he gets drunk easily." I joked.</p><p>"Hey! That's not true!" he shot and his cousins laughed.</p><p>"Well, it's getting late here in Japan. Good night Tetsu." I smiled at him.</p><p>"Aww, I don't get a kiss?" he pouted.</p><p>"Kiss yourself good night." I laughed.</p><p>"No fair! Well, good night moonshine, dream of me will ya?" he smirked and I glared at him. I ended the call and went to sleep.</p><p>Kuroo's POV</p><p>We arrived in Japan 2 days before Tsukki's birthday. Our flight nearly lasted for a whole day but we didn't experienced any jet lag because we were on first class so we definitely have enough rest. Tsukki told me he was at his parents' house to prepare for his birthday. </p><p>I bought another gift for Tsukki back in US. He'll love this for sure. I went to my room to wrap my gift for him. Akiteru-san will help me for my surprise. Yeah, I'm gonna surprise Tsukki for his birthday. After wrapping my present, I called Bokuto. Damn, I missed that bastard so much. </p><p>"Hello?" he answered. </p><p>"Hey bro, wanna hang out?" </p><p>"Woah! You're back Kuroo!" he exclaimed. </p><p>"Yeah so are you down?" I chuckled. </p><p>"Yeah, but where though?" </p><p>"How about we go eat at the sushi restaurant near Akaashi's workplace?" </p><p>"That sounds great! And maybe we can pick him up later!" he said. </p><p>"Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes." </p><p>I ended the call and got my car keys. I told my mom that I'll be with Bokuto and I'll be back soon. I got in my car and drove to his and Akaashi's place. Yeah those two live together too. Akaashi works as an editor for a manga while Bokuto's a volleyball coach at Fukurodani. </p><p>I arrived at their place and Bokuto was waiting for me outisde of their apartment. We drove to the suhi restaurant and ordered. </p><p>"Bro! I'm so glad that you're back! Does Tsukki know you're back?" he asked. </p><p>"No, I was planning to surprise him in his birthday." </p><p>"Oh! I get it! That's nice bro!" </p><p>Suddenly, I saw a familiar figure outside of the restaurant. It was Tsukki! I immediately used the menu to cover myself. </p><p>"Tsukki's outside and I can't let him see me!" I told Bokuto. </p><p>"Whatever you do, don't look outside!" I said. </p><p>"Got it!" </p><p>Damn it! If he sees me here, I'm dead meat! </p><p>"Is he still there?" I asked Bokuto. </p><p>"Nah, he's gone." </p><p>Thank god, that was a close one. </p><p>---</p><p>It's Tsukki's birthday today. I took my presents at the car and drove to the Tsukishima household. It was like a 4 hour drive and the party starts at 2 pm. Akaashi and Bokuto already left yesterday because they slept at the house of Akaashi's cousin in Miyagi. I left the house at like 11:30. I plan to be a bit late so he would totally be surprised. </p><p>I'm coming home Kei. </p><p>Tsukishima's POV</p><p>Everyone's here. Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are here, we became friends in college because Oikawa-san and I shared a dorm for about a year. My old teammates are here and also Akaahi-san and Bokuto-san too. Kenma wasn't here because he's currently in another part of Japan because of his gaming career but he sent me a card brought by Bokuto and Akaashi. </p><p>It's a bit sad since Kuroo wasn't here. He told me he'll call once he gets the chance. My brother came to me and patted my back. </p><p>"Why the long face? I know you miss Kuroo-san but come on smile will ya. He said he'll call later right?" Nii-chan playfully punched my arm. </p><p>"Yeah, I just miss him so much." I sighed. </p><p>Kuroo's POV</p><p>I parked my car outside of the Tsukishima residence and texted Akiteru. He told me that Kei's about to blow the candle. Akiteru opened the door and I saw Kei. He didn't see me though, his back was facing me. </p><p>"Make a wish Kei." his mother said. </p><p>He made his wish and blew the candles and everyone cheered. I quickly went to him and kissed his cheek. </p><p>"Happy birthday moonshine." I greeted him and smiled. </p><p>He was so shocked. I think I actually broke him though? He was literally frozen. </p><p>"Kei?" I called him. </p><p>"Wha......T-" oh boy he's lost for words now. </p><p>"Tsukki snap out of it!!" Yamaguchi slapped his back. </p><p>"Ouch!" he glared at Yamaguchi. </p><p>"Hey moonshine, did I surprised you?" I put hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"You bastard!" he pulled me into a tight hug. </p><p>"YOU TOLD ME YOU WON'T MAKE IT TO MY BIRTHDAY!!" he cried. </p><p>"It was a surprise! Come one don't cry now." I wiped his tears. </p><p>"I just missed you, you know that?" he sniffed. </p><p>"I know you do, here's my gift for you." I handed him my present. </p><p>"Thank you, I'll open it later. For now, let's all celebrate." he smiled. </p><p>We all had fun especially when we all played college party type games in the backyard. Kageyama was loosing his cool when Hinata couldn't shoot a ping pong ball in a cup because they were loosing. Bokuto and Oikawa was getting drunk and Suga snatched the mic from Daichi when he was singing at the karaoke. Nishinoya and Tanaka was challenging each other on who would pass out first. </p><p>When it was late, eveeryone went home and said thanks for the party. I stayed to help clean up the house because Kei and I plnned to go back to our apartment at Sendai. </p><p>"Thank you for today, Mom and Dad." Kei hugged his parents. </p><p>"Happy birthday Kei! You boys becareful alright?" his mom hugged him tight. </p><p>"You were part of this surprise weren't you?" Kei told his brother. </p><p>"Maybe. It's getting late you guys, you should head out now. Happy birthday Kei." his brother hugged him. </p><p>We said our good byes and got in my car. Moments later, Kei was fast asleep. God, I miss that pretty face of his. When we arrived at our apartment, I woke him up and we got our stuff out of the trunk and headed for our room. </p><p>Kei opened the door and we put all the stuff in the living room. He was gonna open all of his presents right now and he wants to open my present last. </p><p>"Oh this one's from Tanaka-san." he picked up a box and opened it. It was a green jacket, something Kei could use everyday when going to work. </p><p>He continued to open more presents. Daichi and Suga got him new headphones, Kageyama and Hinata got him a scarf, Asahi and Nishinoya got him a lens cleaner for his glasses, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita all got him a shirt. His mom and dad made him his favorite strawberry shortcake. His brother, on the other hand, got him a book titled 'A guide to parenthood' which made me blush. Tsukki and I haven't thought of it yet, hell we weren't even married yet. Lastly, Yamaguchi got him new knee pads for whenever we play volleyball. </p><p>"This one's from Akaashi and Bokuto." I handed him a box. He opened it and it was a bell, like one of those in restaurants but this bell has a sign that says 'Ring for sex'. Bokuto you bastard! </p><p>"I'm guessing Bokuto bought this bell." Kei sighed. </p><p>"No shit." I muttered. </p><p>In the box, there was also a pair of Champion socks. Bless Akaashi for a getting him decent present unlike Bokuto. Lastly, I handed him my present and he smiled at me. </p><p>"This better be something decent Tetsurou!" he joked. </p><p>"Oh believe me, you will love it!" I smirked. He opened the box and saw the light blue sweater. </p><p>"Well, this is cute. Tetsurou, I'm impressed." he said. </p><p>"There's one more, look at the box." I smirked. He looked at the box and became shocked for a moment. </p><p>"I saw it at Walmart when I was with Rei so I bought 4 of those, 2 for you and 2 for me in case it broke. We could wear it together moonshine!" I said. </p><p>"Tetsu, this one of those inflatable dinosaur suits I see on Youtube! This is perfect!" he hugged me. </p><p>"I knew you'd like it. Imagine us wearing it together." </p><p>"Well it would look good on me, I don't know about you though." he said. Saltyshima! </p><p>"Thank you for today Tetsu, you made my birthday wish come true." he hugged me tight. </p><p>"I'm glad I did moonshine. I really missed you." I kissed him. </p><p>He kissed me back and pulled me closer to him. God knows how much I missed those lips. I sat himself on my lap to pull him closer. </p><p>"Happy birthday moonshine, I love you so much." I kissed his forehead. </p><p>"I love you too Tetsu." he smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please send your feedback or comment anything! I love interacting with readers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>